


looking for the other parts of our constellation...

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: A collection of stories about my Granger-Malfoy Family <3Hermione, Draco, Scorpius, Cassiopeia, Perseus and Mimosa
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Some of those are still posted on Feather and Leather, Fluff and Other Predicaments but they will be deleted later on...

**Table of Contents**

**Title - Timeline - Main Focus**

Chapter 2 - Stomach Aches and Falling Asleep Together (circa 2006: Scorpius) *

Chapter 3 - The Little Slime Monster (circa 2011: Cassiopeia) *

Chapter 4 - Lazy Sundays and Cartoons on TV (circa 2013: Cassiopeia) *

Chapter 5 - Pillow Fort and Slices of Cake (circa 2016: Perseus) *

Chapter 6 - A Good Loving Faithful Wand (circa 2017: Scorpius)

Chapter 7 - Back Rubs and Anointments (circa 2019: Dramione) *

Chapter 8 - Floriography and Anniversaries (circa 2019: Dramione) *

Chapter 9 – Come here, love. Let’s cuddle (Circa 2021 - Perseus) 

Chapter 10 - Not Breaking Halloween Traditions (circa 2024: Mimosa) *

*Repost - originally part of Feathers and Leather, Fluff and Other Predicaments


	2. Stomach Aches and Falling Asleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy has Stomach Aches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 13 Prompt - Falling Asleep Together <3

Scorpius Hyperion Granger-Malfoy was... Draco did not even know what he wanted to say. Scorpius Hyperion Granger-Malfoy was his son. Scorpius was his 6-week-old son and he had colic. That was what Granger had called it. Colic. Stomach-aches. 

They had read all the books during Scorpius' pregnancy. During the 3 last weeks, the soothing charms and the soothing potions had worked, but no more. Now they seemed to only make him more upset. He kept wailing, loudly, clenching fists and flailing legs hitting the mattress, and sometimes Hermione and Draco.

Hermione had closed herself in the bathroom. Saying she just needed a minute. But it had been almost an hour. And Draco did all he could to try and pacify the child. He held his son in all the ways he could remember, but nothing softened the baby cries for more than a couple minutes. 

“Please, Scor. What do you need?” Draco asked, lost for words. It was breaking his heart to see his son in such distress. And not being able to help him. He kept pacing around the manor. His parents had gone to France. And Draco was getting so desperate that he was one drop away of flooing to Molly Weasley house and beg for help.

“Hermione?” Draco knocked on the door of the bathroom.

“Just one more minute, please. I’m so sorry, Draco.” And he could hear her crying. The two most important people in his life were distraught. 

Draco unlocked the door with a quick Alohomora. And saw Hermione inside the empty tub, just curled into a ball. 

“I’m sorry, I did not want you to see me crying. One cry baby is enough!” She sniffled into her hands.

Draco dismissed her words and climbed inside the tub, placing the baby on her arms, and wrapping his arms around both of them, bringing Hermione close to his chest, one of his hands rising to stroke her wet cheeks.

The woman shifted a bit, so she was able to hide her head on the crook of his neck. And that shift in position brought Scorpius to snuggle to his chest as well. Draco closed his eyes and if he focused vert hard it was almost like Scor was not crying. 

Draco opened his eyes. Scorpius wasn’t crying. He looked down, no sudden movements to not startle the infant. And he was sleeping soundly, Draco sighed of relief, after another hour of intense crying the silence was music on his ears. 

“Hermione?” he whispered, nuzzling his nose on her curls “He’s finally asleep.”

But he got no answer, and only then did he notice that she was asleep as well, soft, slow warm expirations hitting his neck. Draco wanted to cry. Now was his turn but he bottled it all down. He was terrified of waking them up, so he held his breath and enjoyed the silence, the warmth, and the love he was feeling for his wife and his son. He had never felt anything like that before.

The last few days, when the soothing spells and the soothing drops stopped working had been hell. He had not been on edge like that for years, not since the War. Draco spelled the tub with a cushioning charm and a warming spell. And drifted to sleep as well. Hermione and Scorpius on his arms. 

He would walk through hell every day if he ended up like this. Loving and Loved.


	3. The Little Slime Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco did not expect to wake up to a little green slime monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble!  
> 307 Words meant that I achieved a total of 100 000 words posted on Ao3 at the beginning of December  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Draco woke with little sticky slimy hands touching his face.

“No, Cassie! Not on Daddy’s hair!” He heard his wife say and opened his eyes to see his daughter kneeling on top of the bed and in her hands there was a little container with green glittery jelly.

Her blonde hair and her jade eyes made her look like an angel, but she had a mischievous knowing smile, and her cheeks, forehead and fingers were coated in the green substance, and it made her look like a little monster.

Draco raised one hand to touch his cheek. It was even worse on his hands. He did not even know how to describe it. It was sticky and stretching from his cheek to his fingertips.

“What is this… goo?” He asked, moving his eyes from the two curly women in his life.

“It’s slime, daddy! Mummy made it with me this morning while you slept!” Cassie explained.

“Made?” Draco asked, “With magic?”

Hermione chuckled, moving closer to the bed. “No, love. It was glue, bicarbonate of soda, saline, food colouring and glitter.”

“Is this what Snape taught you to do after so many years of potions?” He teased.

Hermione raised her wand and Draco was about to apologize when she vanished the mess that the man had on his face. She raised her wand to do the same for Cassie. But the young girls shrieked and ran away from the room. “No, mummy, no, mummy!”

Draco thought about running after the 4-year-old and vanish the goo substance before she could spread it through their house. If their little slime monster got it on the velvet settee it would be ruined forever.

But then Hermione leaned closer and kissed him, and the antique sofa was forgotten. Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her down. “Morning, Granger.”


	4. Lazy Sundays and Cartoons on TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 year old, Cassiopeia Malfoy wakes after a nightmare, but daddy is there to comfort her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 11 Prompt - Lazy Sunday's <3

It was still early morning and Draco was in the living room, enjoying a large mug of tea and a big book, when he heard little footsteps climbing down the stairs, gentle footsteps, ballerina-like. Cassie. And then he heard something else. Sniffling.

Draco placed the open book, pages down on the couch, and vanished his mug, and rushed to the landing. Picking the 5-year-old into his arms and stroking her hair. “I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here. What’s wrong?” 

Cassiopeia Rose Granger-Malfoy buried her head on her daddy’s chest and cried as quietly as she could. She did not say a word, and Draco paced around, whispering comforting words, and stroking her back and blonde curls until she stopped sobbing. “Can you tell daddy now?”

“I…nightmare” she murmured like she was terrified of the word. 

Draco inquired no more. Bad dreams had become quite frequent for Cassie in the last few months. They might need to take her to see the healer about increasing her dosage of dreamless sleep, from one drop to maybe two. 

Her nightmares usually had to do with family or close friends. He could still remember the look on his father's face when he appeared on the manor with a crying Cassie at 4 in the morning because the young girl needed to make sure her grandparents were okay. 

Then there had been a terrible night about Harry Potter. Draco had stayed behind, but he almost wished he had tagged along to watch the Potters face to be woken with a platinum blonde head wanting to hug the Saviour.

And just last week, Draco had walked on Pansy and Neville in a very compromising situation. He should have knocked, but well, he was overwhelmed. He had a teething baby; Scorpius had some crazy idea about being a Gryffindor and how Gryffindors were so great. And Cassie with nightmares about her godmother. Next time they should put a spell on the door like back in Hogwarts or enchant the curtains to remain closed.

“Well… It’s over now, Daddy is here. Nothing bad is going to happen.” 

“Scor said I could not go see momma… Is momma okay?” she blubbered.

And Draco silently cursed his older child, as he kissed Cassie's forehead. “Yes, baby, momma is just tired because of Perseus. He does not sleep through the night yet and he always wants mommy. So, she’s tired” Draco explained. 

“Really?”

“Yes, baby. Momma is okay. Do you want to go sleep on our bed; I’m sure momma would not mind.”

She shook her head. “Let momma sleep,” she said instead, tiny fist cleaning away the wet trails on her cheeks. And Draco smiled because if it were anyone else, she would probably cry until they took her there, but if daddy said mommy was okay, she believed it. _Because daddy would never let anything bad happen to mommy,_ she had once told him.

“I love that idea. And what if instead, me and you, baby, snuggled on the couch, and watched some cartoons on the telly? What do you say?”

She nodded. “Yes, daddy! Please! Oh! And cereal, can we have cereal?” she asked. Big brown eyes, so much like Hermione’s finding his. And he could never say no.

“I’ll get us the biggest bowl we have! Does that sound okay? Will you share with daddy?” Draco asked peppering her cheeks with kisses. 

“Yes, thank you, daddy!”

Draco put her down and went to the kitchen, coming back with a mix of cheeri owls, pixie puffs and cocoa quaffles. He and Cassie bundled with more pillows and blankets that anyone should have and ate cereal while watching The Numtums.

And Draco was not sure how long it had been until Scorpius came down and mumbled something about children cartoons. But he sat down and opened a book to read while eating cereal with his father and sister.

Later Hermione appeared, leaning against the doorframe. Their 3-month-old held against her hip, sucking on his thumb. “This looks cozy…” she said with a smile.

“Why don’t you come and join us while I go make pancakes for all of us…” Draco offered.

“You? Making pancakes?” she chuckled, entering the living room and kissing Cassie and Scorpius’ forehead. And then pecking her husband’s lips. “You’re just going to call Nokki to make us some.”

“You know me so well, Granger.” he laughed, his hand still stroking his daughter's curls as she got up to hug Hermione. “Do pancakes sound good, Cassie?” She nodded, her arms tightening around her mother. Draco picked little Perseus from Hermione's arms. “The boys are going to make pancakes with Nokki’s help!” He said moving to the kitchen. “Come, Scorpius! Let’s give momma and Cassie some girl time.”

When Draco came back to the living room, levitating the pancake plates and coffee and tea and juice and milk, while Scorpius carried Perseus. He found Hermione and Cassiopeia fast asleep on the couch, arms wrapped tightly around each other. 

“Shall we wake them?” Scorpius asked. “The pancakes will get cold…”

“It’s Sunday. We have all the time in the world and we’re lucky to have magic.” Draco said ruffling the platinum blond strands of his oldest child, in contrast with Perse chocolate curls.


	5. Pillow Fort and Slices of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Draco and their older children out of the house, Hermione and Perseus enjoy their time together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 16 Prompt - Pillow Fort

Perseus Granger-Malfoy had been an unexpected surprise baby and they had named him after the man that had made it possible, the insufferable middle Weasley, Percy. 

When in September 2012 he had tried to make a move for Minister for Magic, those had been stressful weeks. How daring of him to try and make a move on Kingsley like that. Hermione had been furious. And furious Hermione meant sending Scorpius and Cassiopeia to their grandparent’s house so she and her pale blonde husband could have a weekend of amazing sex until she forgot that little Weatherby even existed. 

It had been wonderful, but it seemed in all her rage she had forgotten to take her potion. So, two months later she found out she was pregnant and seven months after that, she delivered a beautiful baby, with brown hair and brown eyes, that looked so much like her. 

And now she was at home with her 3-year-old son as Draco took the oldest two to a Quidditch game. And they had made a pillow fort in the living room. It had been so long since she had been inside one. She remembered building them with her father during her childhood, and she wondered if it had not been one of her first displays of magic.

The fort was falling down, and she had raised her hands up and it had held up until her father was able to make the pillow fort stable again. Her father had said it was magic. Well, it seems, unknowingly, he had been right.

“Momma!” Perse said waking up from her daydreaming. “Make it fly!” He said pointing to his broom miniatures.

Hermione chuckled, but acquiesced to his request, charming the little brooms to fly. Perseus laughed loudly and clapped his hands, snuggling closer to his mother and watching the little brooms.

Hermione summoned a book from the shelves. _The Werewolf with the Good Heart_ by Teddy Lupin. She loved the story; she had been lucky to be on the front row of part of that story. Fear, Sacrifice and Love. 

“Momma… Cake?” Percy asked, climbing into her lap, looking at her with big brown eyes. So much like hers that sometimes she wondered if she was looking in the mirror. They even had the same dark green flakes than hers. 

Hermione chuckled. “You want cake? But it’s almost lunchtime. Daddy, Scor and Cassie will be coming home soon.”

He pouted. “Pwease, momma. Just a little cake.” 

Hermione pulled him closer to her chest, kissing his forehead. “Just a little bit. We’re going to have lunch with Grandpa John and Grandma Debby.” It was not like she could say no to him. He was her youngest child. Scorpius and Cassiopeia were gaining their autonomy and some independence. So, she cherished all her moments with Perseus. All the moments when the younger child relied on her.

Even those that involved being caught red-handed by her husband and older children indulging in a slice of yoghurt cake inside a pillow fort. 

“Daddy! Brooms and Cake!” Perseus said and everyone laughed.


	6. A Good Loving Faithful Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy will start Hogwarts soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!   
> So most of the works on this new WIP had been posted before, but this one is new! A new little drabble <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Scorpius Malfoy was 11, he was going to attend Hogwarts in September, and Hermione was not sure she was ready to let go of her oldest son, her first child. She had learned so much with him, but most importantly, he had taught her how to love like a mother.

And now, now she was sitting on a soft armchair in Madame Malkin’s watching her husband and son talk about fabrics and the length of outer robes.

“You see, Scorp, the last step before you reach the dungeons is a little slippery, and in my first-year auntie Millie stepped on my cloak and we all fell. So, after that, I always wore my robes a little bit higher, so they would not get caught by other people's shoes.”

“He might not have that problem… I never had that problem on my way to the Fat Lady Portrait.” Hermione smirked. 

“Granger! Please!” He said, covering Scorpius' mouth with his hand. Hermione chuckled. Their oldest son had such a big ambition to be a Gryffindor like his mother, that unfortunately there was no doubt he would end up in Slytherin. But it drove Draco mad.

“I’m just teasing you, Malfoy. Actually, I think Harry and Neville fell a couple of times.” She explained, getting up and walking to the dummies with Hogwarts robes in different colours. She stroked the red tie with Saudade. And felt her husband's arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

“You once told me that Potter chose Gryffindor when the hat said he would do better in Slytherin. The fool, let me add. But that can still happen to Scorp, it’s not like I’m going to disinherit the boy.” Draco whispered.

She nodded, but she was sure that would not happen with Scorpius or even Cassie. “Maybe Perse…” 

“Oh, definitely, Perseus. I look at that boy and I don’t know what I gave him.”

“I could say the same thing about Scorpius… 9 months in my womb and he’s a carbon copy of you.” She teased.

“Maybe… but he is kinder than I was at that age. And he has real friends. That’s all you, love.” He whispered, kissing her temple. “There’s my champ!” Draco said, pulling away and looking at their oldest child.

“Robes are done. Madame Malkin will send them to our home. What do you want to get next, Scorpius?” Hermione asked, holding her hand out. Dutiful, like a perfect little child he took it as they walked into the main street once more.

“Can we get my wand next? I’m really excited about that one and I don’t want to save it to the end…” Scorpius explained.

“That seems like a great idea. Let’s go to Ollivanders!” Draco announced.

Hermione stopped at the door, looking inside. When she came to the store, so long ago, she had done it alone. Her parents had stayed outside, looking through the show window. So, she had no idea what to expect. Her dragon heartstring wand had been the first she tried, and it had been perfect. But Draco and Harry and even Ron had different experiences.

“Let’s see what we have in store for you, young Mr Malfoy.” Mr Ollivander said.

“Granger-Malfoy, Sir!” Scorpius corrected, like he did all the time. That always put a smile on her face, that he was proud of her name, her heritage.

“Very well, Mr Granger-Malfoy. Dragon Heartstring, Cedar Wood, 12 inches.” The wandmaker said, presenting a beautiful wand with a carved handle.

“Give it a flick, Scorp,” Draco said, squeezing Hermione’s hand.

The boy did, but nothing happened at first. Hermione touched her own wand on her pocket. “Try again, Scorpius. Think of your magic…” She whispered.

Scorpius nodded, and a swirl of wind appeared, ruffling the boxes on multiple shelves. He placed the wand down. “I don’t believe this is the one, sir.”

“Yes… It seems so… not consistent enough… Let’s move to… Unicorn Hair, Willow Wood, 13 inches, reasonable supple.” Mr Ollivander said, presenting another wand.

“Oh… it tingles a bit, but it feels so nice,” Scorpius confessed, stroking the rope handle, and moving his fingers until the tip.

Hermione held her breath and she felt Draco at her side doing the same. This was it. This was that magical moment that they had been waiting for. Scorpius waved his wand and the only thing that happened was the box that Ollivander had left on the counter, moved to her young son.

“And it seems another wand chose its master,” Ollivander announced. 

Hermione moved forward, kissing Scorpius' forehead. “How does it feel, dearest?” She asked.

“Perfect, mother. And unicorn hair, like yours, dad.” Scorpius said, raising his grey eyes to meet his fathers.

“Indeed… a good loving faithful wand,” Draco whispered, a huge smile on his face. “Now, that the wand is chosen, I say we go to Uncle Blaise restaurant and celebrate!”

“Draco, if we go to the Sailing Gate, there is no chance that we will finish the list today,” Hermione explained.

“I don’t see the downside of that, do you, Scorp?” Draco asked with a smirk.

“It sounds good. Can we go now? Do you think Uncle Blaise has that chocolate and raspberries cake?” The young boy asked.

“If he does not, I’m sure he will make it for his nephew who just chose his wand,” Draco assured. 

Hermione smiled. “If we are going there, we need to bring some for Cassie and Perse as well, or they will be so angry at us when we arrive home.”


	7. Back Rubs and Anointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th months pregnant and anxious about the MOM election, Hermione just wanted some minutes alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 23 Prompt - Back Rubs!

Hermione groaned, her back was killing her. She sat at her old desk in the Ministry. That morning there had been the elections for a new Minister for Magic and now they were waiting for the results.

She had retreated for her old office on the DMLE, well, it was supposed to be someone else’s now, but she did not care. She looked around the little markings on the bookshelves and the desk, symbols of old memories.

She rubbed her belly. 8 months pregnant. If she were to be anointed today, she would deliver in a month. And take a few weeks of maternity leave and then she would need to come back. Come back to be Minister for Magic.

She was not sure why she was nervous. This was her dream. Becoming Minister for Magic and having a higher ground to reform Wizard Britain. Hermione moaned, rubbing her belly. “Sweetheart, please stop kicking momma… Her back is already killing her.”

“Maybe momma needs a back rub…” A voice said from the door. Hermione looked up to see her husband, leaning against the doorframe. 

“How did you know I would be here?” she asked.

“I have known you since we were 11… 30 years is a very long time,” he whispered, coming closer and placing his left hand on her shoulder and his right on her belly. “I know all your hiding places!”

She smiled leaning into his touch. “I’m not hiding!”

Draco chuckled. “Of course not, love. You never hide. That’s one of the things I love the most about you.” he whispered. “We had lots of memories here… Wasn’t Cassie conceived on this desk?”

“No, Cassie was conceived in my other office in Magical Creatures.” She shook her head. Oh, if they only knew what their Future Minister had done in some of the offices.

“Yeah, correct.” He stroked the wooden desk with a finger “And are you sure this is not the same desk?”

“Why are you smirking?”

“I might have paid a ministry employee to make an exchange of desks…” He shrugged.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. “What have you done, Draco Malfoy?”

“A few galleons exchanged vaults, and this is the same desk you have always had on the Ministry.” He explained. 

“You’re terrible, Draco Malfoy!”

“I am, but you love it. And later today this desk shall be going to your new office.”

“If I’m elected…”

Hermione did not turn around to watch but she was sure his eyes had rolled. He moved his lips to her neck before expert hands started to massage her shoulders. “Oh, Draco, yes…” She moaned.

Draco kept rubbing her back, loosening some of the knots. His lips never left her neck. And Hermione kept stroking her belly while trying to stop the sounds leaving her mouth. She was not sure how long it had been when there was a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” Hermione asked after a deep breath.

“Momma?” Perseus asked from the other side of the door.

“No, Perse! She’s Minister now!” Scorpius corrected.

“You won, mommy!” Cassie added.

Hermione chuckled and Draco leaned down to kiss her. “Congratulations, Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger-Malfoy.” 


	8. Floriography and Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco celebrate their 15th Wedding Anniversary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 9 Prompt - Floriography <3

Hermione and Draco have been married for 15 years. She still could not believe it. She looked at herself in the mirror she had conjured in her new office having just been elected Minister for Magic a few months before.

June 19th, his birthday month, her birthday day, was their wedding anniversary. 15 years of being a Granger-Malfoy. 15 years of changed mentalities. 15 years of love and acceptance and forgiveness. 15 years and four children later she was Minister of Magic, and she could not ask for anyone better to stand beside her. 

Hermione did not use her new title often, but family lunch on Wedding Anniversary day was something important. So, she was on her way to Hogwarts to gather Scorpius and then they would meet Draco, Cassiopeia, Perseus, and baby Mimosa in Diagon Alley.

The Sailing Gate was and would always be their restaurant. Their first date. Their fourth date. Their dating anniversary. Draco’s proposal. Their private engagement party. And all their Anniversaries.

“Uncle Blaise!” Six-year-old Perseus called after the owner of the restaurant. “We are here! Is our table ready?” he asked.

Blaise chuckled picking him up “When did you get this heavy? What are your parents feeding you?” he teased. “Happy Anniversary minister lovebird and stay at home dad lovebird.” he teased, kissing Hermione on both cheeks and patting Draco in the shoulder, and then hugging Cassie and Scorpius.

“Shhh, Blaise. You will wake up Mimosa and it will not be a Happy Anniversary anymore.” Draco said, holding the youngest Malfoy heir to his chest.

“Your private room is ready on the balcony upstairs!” he said, “I will have the oldest three with me in the kitchen until your lunch is ready.”

Hermione smiled, a silent thanks and climbed up the stairs to her favourite table in all Britain. Draco put their youngest child, just two months on the little crib and came to sit beside her, kissing her properly. Hermione could not stop herself from smiling against his lips. Almost forty and Draco still could make her feel like she was a teenager whenever he kissed her. 

She placed her right hand on his thigh to steady herself as they kissed. 

“Careful, Minister.” he teased “We are in a public restaurant, and our three children who are of walking age could very quickly catch your indecency.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and gently squeezed his crotch before getting up. “Whatever my husband says, he knows better.”

Draco groaned as she pulled away to go check on little Mimosa. Hermione missed her so much. She had been an accident, conceived in their celebratory getaway when she presented her candidacy for Minister for Magic. And she had been born just a month after being magically anointed, Minister. And she loved her daughter dearly. A sunnier blonde hair than her father and older brother and the most pretty blue eyes that suddenly appeared in the Malfoy family. A shade lighter than Narcissa’s. She was her baby. It had broken her heart a little to go back to work that soon after her birth, but she knew she was safe.

“Bring her and come sit with me, Hermione,” he whispered

“She’s sleeping, I don’t want to wake her up.”

“Hermione, pick the child and come sit on your husband’s lap. So, we can enjoy it before the other three come back. I love all of you, but there’s a limit to the number of Granger-Malfoys I can hold at the same time.” Draco explained.

Barely 10 seconds later she had done exactly that and was being held by her husband as she held Mimosa. “Thank you, Draco. Happy Anniversary. I love you.”

He kissed her temple. He could already hear the footsteps of their oldest in their direction. “I love you, thank you for being my wife and giving me more love day after day.”

Their meal was incredible. Blaise and his team of magical chefs that worked in the Sailing Gate deserved an Order of Merlin. Whenever she was having a bad day at the Ministry, she would send a Patronus and only the thought would put a smile on her face.

She kissed Cassie and Perseus goodbye; they were staying the night with her parents. And then Mimo who would spend the night with Lucius and Narcissa, who would be better equipped to deal with accidental bursts of magic. Then Scorpius, on his Slytherin robes, looking so much like Draco had, but he had the kind eyes that Draco had hid for so long. 

“See you at home, wife. I will have surprises prepared.” Draco winked, kissing her cheek. And leaving her aching for a proper kiss.

When Hermione arrived home, she rushed to the Flower Room, like she called it. When they had moved there after the wedding, the room had been a mystery. 100 glass cubes spread through the 4 walls. The room had no windows, but the skylight was huge, and the couch was so comfortable. She had spent 12 months so confused until the first flower appeared inside one of the cubes. And year, after year a new flower appeared, protected by a charm that would keep it fresh forever.

A red carnation, symbolizing the sweetness, optimism, and passion of a first wedding anniversary.

A chocolate cosmos, symbolizing the transformation a couple goes through, on their second anniversary.

A sunflower, symbolizing the strong foundation upon which marriage shall be based, was gifted on their third anniversary.

A pink geranium, symbolizing the comforting beauty in the recognizable, of a fourth anniversary.

A blue daisy, symbolizing love, fidelity and hope, the structure of a relationship, appeared on their fifth anniversary.

A white calla lily, symbolizing the glorious ways they’ve grown together, was the flower of their sixth anniversary.

A lavender freesia, symbolizing the appreciation and love for your special other, on their seventh anniversary.

A magenta lilac, symbolizing the promise of rebirth, of forgiveness and new beginnings, appeared on their eighth anniversary.

A bird of paradise, symbolizing the glamorous qualities of marriage and pointing toward the adventures still to come, was gifted on their ninth anniversary.

A yellow daffodil, symbolizing it was time to look back at all the memories that should be celebrated on their tenth anniversary.

An orange tulip, her favourite flower, symbolizing the renewal of their commitment to each other, on their eleventh anniversary.

A coral peony, symbolizing the appreciation for the finer things in life, for their twelfth anniversary.

A bronze chrysanthemum, symbolizing trust, and friendship both essential to any relationship, was the flower for their thirteenth anniversary.

A salmon dahlia, symbolizing the excitement that should never be over in a wedding, was the gift received on their fourteenth anniversary.

Hermione was excited to see their 15th-year flower. A green rose occupied the new glass box. 

“It’s said that after fifteen years we have earned the sensual and romantic opulence of the mighty rose. And I could not stop myself from adding a little green” Draco whispered, right on her ear. “So, what do you say, wife? Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. “The minister is too tired; I believe you should take her right here.”

“Minister wishes are my command.” Draco chuckled. Hermione swallowed his words with a kiss. And made love to her husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Symbolism is taken from: https://www.flowershopping.com/occasions/anniversary-flowers/Anniversary-Flowers/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	9. Come here, love. Let's cuddle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2021 and Perseus suddenly realizes something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more adorable drabble.  
> This chapter will be reorganized later so the story flows chronologically again <3

It was a lazy afternoon in May, and Hermione did not have many of those, not anymore. Being Minister for Magic kept her busy, not only on the weekdays but also on most weekends. She was lucky to have Draco, and that, in spite of all his doubts, he was a great father and caregiver.

Her head was on her husband’s lap as he was stroking her hair, just the way she liked it. Scorpius and Cassiopeia were in Hogwarts, Mimosa was taking a nap and Perseus was happily reading, until he sighed, closing his book.

“I’m bored!” The 8th-year-old announced.

“I don’t see how you wouldn’t. You must have read ‘Hogwarts, a History’ more times than your mother.” Draco said.

Hermione was too sleepy and too comfortable to complain, even if he deserved a pinch on his thigh, just where her hand was resting.

“I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts!” Perseus grinned. “I will make lots of friends!”

Hermione smiled. If there was one thing that she would always be thankful was finding her best friends at Hogwarts. Scorpius and Cassiopeia had friends that were the same age, that started Hogwarts the same day as them, but Perseus was lonely, too young for some, too old for others.

“And everyone will love Skittles.” He said, summoning his orange Pygmy Puff. Hermione did her best to not groan at the mention of the creature.

“I don’t doubt that. I wonder how long it will take us this time to get a letter from the headmistress, remembering us that they’re forbidden at Hogwarts.” Draco chuckled.

She had been so angry with the twins. How could they put those magical beings through experimentation and intense breeding again. But they had promised that the animals were not being explored, and that they would have a limit of 6 new Pigmy Puffs for month.

“They’re forbidden?” He asked. And Hermione could just imagine her brown-haired boy holding his pet close to his chest.

“Don’t worry, Perse. Scorp, Cass, Vivi, Val, Caius and the Weasleys, all of them have their little Pigmy Puffs at Hogwarts. And many other students do as well. I’m sure there’s even a secret club.” Draco said, abolishing the worries on their child’s mind.

“Why must it be a secret club? Can’t it be a club for everyone instead?” He asked.

Draco’s hand stopped on her hair. This was a conversation they had had before. How Perseus had a heart even bigger than hers. Percy wanted everyone to be happy, he wanted the world to be just and fair.

They would never say it out loud and they would not try to influence him in any way, but Draco and Hermione were sure they would end up in Hufflepuff. The first Malfoy, ever. Her husband had gone through family records. There had never been a Hufflepuff born into Malfoy family.

“And Scorp will be Head Boy, I just know it! And Cassie will be a know-it-all, always in the library studying for her OWL’s. And I will miss you and mummy, and Mimi so much.” He stopped speaking and then there was a muffled weep. “I can’t believe I will miss so much of her life when I go to Hogwarts. I don’t want to miss any of the important moments…”

Hermione opened her eyes and arms, sitting up. “Oh, Perce, no tears. Come here, love. Let’s cuddle.”

The boy did just that, letting his parents comfort him with soft words and strong promises.


	10. Not Breaking Halloween Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> The Granger-Malfoy Family has a tradition... Draco won't let it break under his watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 31 Prompt - Holiday Traditions

Draco and Hermione Halloween Traditions had changed through time. Along with their family, it was very different being a young couple to have children and to see those children grow up and go to school.

It started with dinner and friends. Watching the bonfires at Ballycastle, and then spend a night at one of the inns, and it was just wonderful. Draco loved it. Those nights with the woman he loved.

When Scorpius was 9 months old, Hermione had stated that she wanted to change their tradition. She wanted to dress the baby like a fluffy bat and take him to trick or treating on her parent’s street. 

Draco had looked at her like she was crazy, but he had followed, because no way in the Chamber of Secrets, he would let his wife and son alone.

And that had become their little family tradition.

For so many years, none of their children had ever asked him to dress up, they were satisfied with Draco wearing a dark suit. Cassie had once told he looked scary enough when he frowned at the other parents who complimented their costumes.

That was until this year. With Scorpius, Cassiopeia and Perseus at Hogwarts and Hermione having a late meeting at the Ministry, he was supposed to take 5-year-old Mimosa trick or treating by himself. Why she had chosen to be a little fairy from the pirate movie he was not sure, but she looked very adorable in her green dress.

“Where is your costume, daddy?” She asked.

“Daddy does not have one, Mimi.” He said, looking at her with a smile.

“No costume?” She asked, and there were tears on her eyes.

Draco picked her up quickly. “Mimi, why are you crying?”

“I don’t want to go alone, daddy!”

“You’re not going alone, sweetheart, daddy is going with you…”

“But you’re going to wear your normal clothes…” She said stroking his grey suit jacket. 

“Yes, I thought you liked when daddy wore his suits instead of his robes…” Draco whispered, kissing the blonde girl’s cheek.

“I don’t want to go…” She whispered.

“What? But Grandma Debby and Grandpa John are waiting for us to knock on their door and ask for treats…” Draco tried to argue. He had been trick or treating for so long. He would never admit it, but he loved this tradition. And they would not be breaking it now. _Would they? When he was alone?_

She shook her head “Not going if you’re not dressed up!” She said. Blue eyes looking at him. And there was no doubt that she would not go. She only did what she wanted when she wanted and how she wanted. It was all or nothing for Mimosa Granger-Malfoy.

And Draco wondered if this would be the Gryffindor. With Scorpius in Slytherin, Cassie in Ravenclaw and Percy in Hufflepuff, Draco could not stop himself from asking if his youngest would be a little lion, just like her mother. And this fit right now told him that most probably. Thankfully, he would not need to handle the teasing from the Potters and Weasleys and Longbottom’s for half a dozen years.

Draco put her down, sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples. He was definitely too old to keep arguing with his children, much less with his little girl. Cassie was becoming more and more her own person and would stop needing him soon. So, he needed to enjoy Mimosa and her childhood.

“And tell me, sweetheart, what would daddy need to dress if you were to go trick or treating with him?” He asked.

And that smile, that victorious smile was so much Hermione’s he could not stop himself from smiling back at her. “Like Peter Pan, Daddy! I’m Tinkerbell and you’re Peter Pan!” 

“I see… and Peter Pan is the one with the metal head?” 

“No, daddy!” She chuckled as she moved to the bookshelves and brought the illustrated book. She pointed to the ginger boy dressed in some silly green clothes. “This is Peter Pan!”

“And that’s how you want Daddy to dress up?” He asked, just to make sure.

“Yes! Please! I will be good!” She pleaded, looking at him with such angelic eyes. 

Draco nodded, sighing. The thing he would do for his family _. Ginger hair! He would look like a Weasley. What a nightmare_. “You better behave good for one all month, Mimosa Malfoy!” He called, taking the book to his room, intending to change as little of his clothes as possible.

And that is the story of how Draco Malfoy found himself dressed as Peter Pan, holding a little Tinkerbell’s hand, and asking muggles for sweets. Halfway through the map of houses that Mr and Mrs Granger had given him, marked with the best houses to get the best candy, another person appeared in front of them.

“Mommy!” Mimosa cried in excitement running to Hermione's arms. 

“Is that… is that a nightgown, Granger?” He asked, mouth open.

“Momma is Wendy, Daddy! And you’re Peter Pan and I’m Tinkerbell!” Mimosa explained, looking at him like he was a fool.

“Don’t you like it, husband?” Hermione asked, wrapping a curl around her finger.

Draco moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to kiss her gently, before kissing Mimosa on the cheek. “Tell me, Mimi, did you know Mommy was coming dressed as Wendy?” 

Mimosa giggled, hiding her face, and climbing down from Hermione's arms. “I’m going to knock on this house right here!” She said instead and ran along with the other children.

Draco smirked watching her go. Maybe not all was lost, and she would end up on Slytherin instead. He kissed Hermione again. “She played me, Granger, she played me like I was a badger with her tears and this becoming the first Halloween we would not come Trick or Treating in 17 years. And we were not breaking Halloween Traditions.”

Hermione snuggled on his arms. “We all know how a big softie you can be for your girls.” she teased. 

“Well, if your parents can stay with Mimi tonight, I’ll show you and that blue nightgown how I’m not always soft.” Draco winked.


End file.
